five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiba Inuzuka
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (Naruto Manga)' Kiba was born second child and only son to Tsume Inuzuka and unknown father who ran after being scared by his mother. As tradition in his clan he eventually received a dog-nin partner from his mother called Akamaru on which the young pup peed on him. During his time at the Academy he often skiped class along Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi though they partly did this to test the patience of thier Academy Teacher Iruka Umino. One day, Kiba fell asleep during class and, upon waking, saw Naruto attempting to use the Transformation Technique to turn into the Third Hokage for the first time, and failing twice. This caused Kiba to find Naruto incompetent, and he became among those who ridiculed him. After graduating form the Academy Kiba was placed on Team 8 with Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga and Kurenai Sarutobi as the Jonin Leader. Kiba along with rest of Team mates entered the Chunin Exams during the first stage Kiba used Akamaru to spy on the other examinees' tests and tell him the answers. During the second Stage Kiba along his teammates watched from sidelines the while three genin from Hidden Sand Village, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro brutally kill three genin from the Hidden Rain Village with Akamaru being traumatized by the amount of power he sensed from Gaara. Not Long after he and his teammates made it tower. Because too many passed the second stage a One vs. One preliminary round was decide to cut down the numbers. Kiba was matched against Naruto in the seventh match of the preliminaries. Thinking that this match would be easy he didn't take Naruto seriously at first due to latter being the worst at the Academy. However While he started with advantage thanks to his superior speed and strength and Akamaru using his using his tailed beast clone. However he managed to trick him into knocking out Akamaru and then he accidently farted in Kiba's face which overwhelmed his sense smell momentarily stopped in his tracks allowing to defeated him with Naruto Uzumaki Combo. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' Aster Mountains Arc March On, Allied Forces Red Willow Arc Second Hargeon Arc Anemones Plains Arc Nirvana Arc 'Relationships' 'Power and Abilities' Kiba's fighting style revolves around collaboration techniques alongside his companion, Akamaru, but he can also perfectly synchronize with his teammates such as Shino during their fight with Hughes. Kiba is a capable and talented young shinobi, and through excessive training, he has been able to achieve notably feats during the war, as he was able to defeat Hughes and CP9 Fukuro, although Kiba admitted he had the advantage over Fukuro due to his recent fight with Sakura Haruno. Ninjutsu Kiba mostly relies on the use of his clan's ninjutsu in battle. He can also use the Shadow Clone Technique, which he learned in order to use his clan's more powerful techniques. He is also proficient with the Transformation Technique and its more advanced version to use his clan's more advanced techniques with Akamaru. Inuzuka Clan Abilities * Man Beast Clone: It allows the clan's shinobi to transform their canine companion into a perfect copy of themselves. When combined with the Four Legs Technique, the user and the animal become virtually impossible to tell apart, since both act equally feral. Like any transformation, the technique can be broken by identifying and attacking the animal, thus dispelling the transformation. This technique is often followed by the Fang Passing Fang. * Fang Over Fang: A more effective version of the Passing Fang, where the user and their ninken both spin at ferocious speed to deal powerful blows. Due to the sheer speed at which they move, and there being two attacks to deal with, it is very difficult for one to avoid their combined efforts. * Inuzuka Style: Man-Beast Transformation Combo: Three-Headed Wolf :Kiba creates a shadow clone. Then he and his partner Akamaru fuse together form a three wolf transformation. ** Tail Chasing Rotating Fang: After the user transforms into a single, three-headed, gigantic wolf with their shadow clone and ninken, the user curls into a ball and rolls at a ferocious speed towards the enemy, as if chasing after their own tail. The ultra-violent rotation created can tear through multiple enemies, rending them apart with ease. * Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All Fours Jutsu: This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. Taught only to the members of the Inuzuka clan, this technique forms the basis of a Inuzuka clan member's taijutsu fighting style, and will add even more to their feral-like appearances; their canine teeth, their finger and toenails grow to claw-like length, their eyes also become more wild with their pupils becoming slits. Nature Transformation Earth Style Ninjutsu * Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu Fire Style Ninjutsu * Inuzuka Style: Secret Technique: Fire Style: Hellhound: Chakra and Physical Abilities * Taijutsu Expert * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Durability 'Trivia' Category:5th Division Category:Soldier Category:Alliance Category:Hidden Leaf Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Team 8 Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Earth Manipulation Users Category:Inuzuka Clan Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Brother Category:3rd Fleet Category:Cloning Abilities Category:Shapeshifting Category:Animal transformation Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World